Alcool
by Oyamoki
Summary: L'anniversaire de Bel. Une fête. Des sentiments qui ressurgissent. De l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, du temps à passer en la compagnie de l'autre. Foutue soirée, vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Oyamoki._

_Disclamer : Belphegor & Fran, ainsi que tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Seul le concept tordu de cette fiction est de moi._

_Pairing : BelFran. Mes amours._

_Genre : Romance, UR._

_Rating : M, pour propos quelque peu crus par moment, sous-entendus et sans doute lemon à la fin. En tant que grosse perverse qui se respecte. 8'D_

_Musique : __Lula__, de Saez (Même si on sait tous que Fran n'est pas une pute. Si ? Non. xD)_

_Petite note de Moki : Watai ! J'ai réécrit ma fiction les gens ! Je suis trop nyappy ! Sérieusement… Je supportais plus là… Ca partait carrément en couille, moi-même je pigeais plus grand-chose. Je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir réécrit. C'était une fic' que je tenais à terminer (malgré sa merditude). J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à tester un nouveau style (ça ne change pas tellement en fait, mais j'évolue, j'évolue). J'espère que ça vous plaira, à vous aussi. Bonne lecture !_

…

Une lumière de plus en plus insistante se glissait entre les rideaux, poussant le jeune homme à se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et après quelques secondes (ou quelques minutes), il se redressa en position assise, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Sur le tapis pourpre traînaient ses vêtements de la veille, lui rappelant qu'il était nu. Ces maudits rideaux qui laissaient passer trop de lumière à son goût étaient d'une couleur sombre presque indéfinissable. De la même couleur que les draps dans lesquels il se trouvait. Un corps mince (et nu) était allongé à côté de lui. Il était de dos. On ne pouvait voir que des cheveux blonds, encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il dormait. Fran écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant de la nuit qu'il avait passée, puis secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser ces souvenirs. Peine perdue. Comment l'oublier ? C'était impossible. Tout aussi impossible qu'il ait fait… Ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'ILS avaient fait.

Le soir d'avant, c'était l'anniversaire de Belphegor. Celui-ci avait accepté l'idée de Lussuria, à savoir organiser une fête, à condition que ce soit une « soirée digne d'un Prince ». Je crois qu'il pouvait être content, en effet, même si je ne pense pas qu'une fête ou ils auraient tous bus comme des trous, avec la musique à fond, se seraient adonnés à des jeux plus suspects les uns pour finir la soirée en partie de jambes en l'air avec son apprenti soit vraiment une soirée digne d'un prince comme il disait. Soit.

-Senpai, si vous vous ne vous réveillez pas maintenant, les autres vont trouver ça suspect, lâcha Fran de son habituel ton détaché.

L'autre ne daignant pas bouger, ne poussant que des grognements indescriptibles, le jeune homme finit par se dire que ce n'était pas plus mal et que c'était mieux de partir avant lui. Ne serait-ce pas encore plus suspect si ils arrivaient ensemble ? Si. Tant pis pour lui. Et puis Bel n'était pas vraiment dans les conditions nécessaires pour le retenir. Il ne l'aurait pas fait, de toute manière. Il se leva, attrapa ses fringues et les enfila rapidement. Ils sentaient l'alcool. Ils sentaient la transpiration. Ils sentaient Bel. Une odeur indéfinissable. Il attrapa son chapeau, qui traînait quelque part par terre, et sortit dans l'intention d'aller se changer. Pas seulement parce que cette odeur le répugnait.

Elle l'excitait aussi. Terriblement.

…

Belphegor émit un énième gémissement fatigué en entendant la porte claquer. Une supposée injure adressée à celui qui venait de partir. Il se retourna une fois, puis après un moment d'hésitation, se releva. Il avait mal à la tête, bordel.

Il avait bu, beaucoup trop bu. Putain de fête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait eu lieu… Ah oui, Lussuria. Bon, il avait accepté. Mais premièrement, le punk l'aurait organisée quand même. Deuxièmement, comme si il allait imaginer que la soirée se terminerait comme ça. Putain de fête, vraiment.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit un t-shirt à rayures rouges et noires, un pantalon en cuir noir ainsi qu'un boxer, qu'il enfila. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre bout de la pièce (pièce immense ma foi), pour y ouvrir un tiroir. Voyant qu'il ne contenait pas ce qu'il ne cherchait, il le referma, et recommença l'opération avec ceux d'en dessous, pour se rendre finalement compte qu'il n'avait ni Dafalgan, ni cachets d'aspirine, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse remédier à son mal de crâne insupportable.

…

-Fran-chan ! Tu es déjà réveillé ? Lança Lussuria depuis la cuisine dès qu'il entendit le jeune homme entrer.

-Je me réveille toujours tôt, Lussuria-senpai.

-Je sais bien… Mais hier, enfin aujourd'hui, tu t'es quand même couché sacrément tard…

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils dorment sans doute toujours… Ce n'est pas étonnant.

Fran tira une chaise et prit place à table en ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à ce que le punk disait.

-Squalo-chan a passé la nuit avec le boss, poursuivit le dit punk. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils se lèvent avant un bout de temps.

Alors comme ça, Xanxus avait fini par violer Squalo ? A moins que ce soit le requin lui-même qui soit allé lui faire des avances. Sous le contrôle de l'alcool évidemment. Jamais il n'aurait… Dans son état normal. Il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup.

-Et toi, Fran-chan ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

L'interpellé tressaillit. Question gênante. Trop gênante. Des mots lui revinrent en tête. Nuit. Plaisir. Les deux. Puis des moments de cette nuit. De ce plaisir. Une confusion totale. Des pensées honteuses mais incontrôlables. Si la nuit avait été bonne… Oui. Elle l'avait été. A cette simple pensée, il aurait voulu se frapper lui-même. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer. A cette même pensée. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Avait-on déjà vu un Fran perturbé ? Non. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se calme. Qu'il refoule ces souvenirs, ces pensées.

-J'étais mort de fatigue, répondit-il simplement, en reprenant un air ennuyé.

Combien de fois cette expression indifférente l'avait aidée ? Fran était quelqu'un qui détestait montrer ses sentiments. Pour lui, un simple sourire était quelque chose d'intime. Il se sentait gêné les rares fois ou il faisait mine d'avoir des états d'âme, aussi il avait décidé de ne plus le faire du tout. Surtout devant Bel. Pourquoi ? Parce que Bel le troublait. Peut-être était-il le seul à pouvoir le troubler. Et du coup cela le troublait encore plus. Pourquoi Bel ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui réussissait à le perturber autant, bien qu'il ne le montre pas ? Son caractère atypique, son humour bizarre, ses infinies tortures, son rire unique. Tout chez lui était étrange. Peut-être était-ce ça qui le rendait attirant... Peut-être qu'il l'attirait. Foutues pensées.

-… Je me suis endormi tout de suite après être parti.

Ouh le gros menteur.

…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revoie ce gamin ? Pourquoi était-il dans la salle à manger au moment où il avait le moins envie de le voir ? Pourquoi vivaient-ils dans le même manoir d'ailleurs ? Ca aurait été tellement plus facile si ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Si ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés. Bon, il ne faut pas tout de suite employer les grands mots… Ce n'était rien qu'une nuit. Pas une relation durable. Même pas une relation purement sexuelle… Non, juste une nuit. Mais il ne voulait plus se sentir fixé de cette manière. Il ne voulait plus lui-même se sentir obligé de regarder son visage paresseux. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder comme il le faisait. Il n'avait même pas le droit de posséder un corps tout comme un visage aussi désirables. Il fut tenté de le frapper. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il évita ce visage. Il fuit ce regard. Fran le fixait d'un air absent comme à son habitude. Putain d'habitude. Même si normalement, celui du batracien ne pouvait pas croiser le sien. Il fut plus que jamais content d'avoir les cheveux dans les yeux. Tout comme Fran cachait ses sentiments derrière son indifférence, Bel les cachait derrière sa frange. C'était une autre manière de voir les choses… Mais au fond, ils étaient tous les deux de sacrés lâches.

-Bel-chan ! Toi aussi ? Pour Fran, c'est encore compréhensible, mais toi, tu te lèves toujours tard…

« _Non. Ne me comparez pas à lui. Tout, sauf lui. Laissez-moi ne plus le voir, laissez-moi oublier son existence même. _»

-Le Prince a mal à la tête. C'est insupportable. Luss', tu sais où sont les cachets ?

-Dans le premier tiroir à ta droite.

Le blond se retourna sans rien dire, ouvrit le tiroir en question et attrapa vivement les médicaments lorsqu'il les eut trouvé. Il se remplit un verre, avala le cachet puis prit une grosse gorgée d'eau. Ca lui fit du bien, l'air de rien. L'eau. Il sentait sa gorge moins sèche et son corps ne serait-ce qu'un peu revigoré. Il posa son verre, faisant passer les dernières traces du goût infâme qu'avait le médicament.

Il fit demi tour, s'apprêtant à subir son kohai. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il était parti.


	2. Chapter 2

_Musique : __All about us__ – T.a.T.u _

_Petite note de Moki : Ohayo ! Je poste cette fois-ci un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent (et beaucoup plus long que l'ancien deuxième chapitre qui occupait la place de celui-ci il n'y a pas si longtemps), puisqu'il s'agit des chapitres 2 & 3 réunis ! En fait il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de les séparer (surtout qu'ils étaient siiiii courts…), même si du coup maintenant il y a des événements un peu éparpillés et qu'il y a des écarts de temps assez importants entre certaines parties. Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec mes discours inutiles. Bonne lecture, chers yaoistes._

…

« -_Ah… ah… Bel… Bel-senpai… __Ha…_

_-Ushishishi… Ha… Alors… Ca te plait… Ma petite grenouille… _

_-Hm, vous… Vous aussi, Bel-senpai… _

_-Je… n'ai pas… dit le contraire… Ushishishi… »_

Bel se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui. A sa droite, son kohai dormait, la tête posée contre la fenêtre de la cabine de train. L'intérieur de leur compartiment était bien éclairé, mais dehors il faisait nuit.

Il en avait rêvé. Depuis la nuit précédente, Belphegor avait tout fait pour éviter d'y penser, mais il en avait rêvé. Et ce qui le dégoûtait le plus était qu'il reproduisait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Fran gémissant sous lui, leurs soupirs incessants, son propre corps contre le sien. Non, il ne voulait plus y penser. Mais le sort s'acharnait. Alors qu'il voulait éviter Fran, il avait été (une fois de plus) envoyé en mission avec lui. Cet enfoiré de boss le faisait exprès ou quoi ? 24 heures à passer avec cette grenouille nonchalante… 24 heures de plus. 24 heures de trop.

Il fixa l'adolescent en face de lui, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de ne plus croiser une seule fois son visage jusqu'à en oublier les traits (même si c'était un peu prétentieux étant donné qu'il partageait la moitié de son temps avec lui, surtout dans une situation pareille). Enfin, du moment qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, Fran était plutôt mignon. Il était mignon en toutes circonstances, d'ailleurs. Chiant au possible, mais mignon. Même si c'était honteux à penser, surtout pour lui. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Parce qu'il le désirait ?

-Bel-senpai, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. C'est flippant.

Le blond sursauta intérieurement. Perdu sans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre s'était réveillé. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, de façon à ne pas l'avoir en face de lui.

-Le prince fait ce qu'il veut.

-Donc vous étiez bien en train de me regarder.

-Tu viens de le dire, abruti.

-Je n'ai fait qu'une supposition, puisqu'on ne voit rien à travers votre frange. Vous venez de la confirmer.

Belphegor tressaillit, réalisant qu'il venait de se faire avoir royalement. Lui qui était connu pour son intelligence. Il s'était fait avoir. Par ce roturier, cette grenouille, ce gamin.

-T'es chiant dès le réveil, toi, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Tch.

Fran roula des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et laissa place au silence un moment assez long pour que son aîné puisse espérer avoir la paix. Mais c'était trop rêver. Sans le regarder, il reprit.

-C'est malsain de me mater comme ça, Bel-senpai. Je suis mineur, vous savez. Pendant mon sommeil en plus.

-T'as l'air bien réveillé pourtant…

L'adolescent poursuivit sans prendre compte d'un seul mot que venait de prononcer le prince.

-Vous êtes vraiment un pervers, senpai. Si j'étais vous, j'aurais au moins essayé de nier. Eh bien non, même pas. Êtes-vous simplement stupide ou fier d'être un obsédé ?

-LA FERME !

Le jeune homme reçut trois couteaux dans son chapeau. Son visage manifestait pour une fois autre chose que de l'indifférence. Il était… choqué. Jamais il n'avait vu son senpai aussi énervé. D'habitude, il se contentait de lui renvoyer des piques à la face, ainsi que quelques couteaux quelque part sur le corps. Il n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin… Et qu'il avait fait exprès. Il avait bien vu que le prince n'était pas dans son état normal. Etait-ce à cause de lui ? Que ressentait-il pour lui ? N'y avait-il que de l'indifférence derrière ce masque, se comportement étrange ? Tout ça le perturbait. Il voulait en savoir plus.

Car si notre prince se torturait à effacer les souvenirs de la nuit précédente, l'adolescent, de son côté, espérait que Bel se souvienne de ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit là. Et il ferait tout pour qu'il s'en souvienne. A sa façon.

…

« _Fran se blottit contre le torse de Belphegor pendant que tous deux reprenaient leur souffle. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et il fit pareil._

_-Fran ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je t'aime._

_Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il leva la tête et regarda son aîné d'une façon peu habituelle venant de lui. Il souriait. Il l'embrassa. »_

…

Le train s'arrêta.

Il faisait jour à présent.

« Dernier arrêt. Nous vous rappelons de ne rien oublier à bort du véhicule tout en espérant que vous avez passé un agréable voyage. »

Bel soupira. Agréable, mon œil. Une vraie torture. Pour une fois qu'il ignorait sagement Fran, qu'il le laissait tranquille, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le cherche ? Ceci dit, il n'avait plus rien dit depuis l'emportement du prince. Une ambiance plutôt lourde s'était installée.

Il ramassa le simple sac qui lui servait de bagage. Le plus jeune l'imita. Puis ils sortirent du train. L'atmosphère était lourde. Très lourde.

-Où se trouve l'hôtel, Bel-senpai ?

-Juste devant la gare, répondit le concerné en accélérant le pas.

-C'est bien là que se trouve notre cible ?

-Oui. Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. Tu connais déjà les réponses aux questions que tu poses. C'est agaçant.

…

Les deux assassins prirent l'ascenseur. Leur chambre se trouvait au 5ème étage. La plus jeune appuya sur le bouton, puis s'adossa à la paroi tandis que la cabine s'élevait.

-Bel-senpai ?

-Quoi ?

L'interpellé avait répondu d'une voix agacée, commençant visiblement à en avoir marre si ce n'était pas déjà fait depuis un moment.

-Vous êtes bizarre, Bel-senpai.

-Arrête avec ça, ça devient lassant à force. Si je suis toujours bizarre, pourquoi t'obstines tu à le répéter ?

-Je voulais dire que vous ne réagissez pas comme d'habitude.

-Le Prince fait ce qu'il veut, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Justement, à moins que je me trompe, ça me regarde, non ? Vous êtes perturbé à cause de moi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que vous avez couché avec moi ? Il faut assumer dans la vie Bel-senpai, surtout quand on est quelqu'un de votre rang, vous qui vous en vantez tant… Et puis votre attitude est plutôt contradictoire par rapport à ce que vous avez…

Bel plaqua soudain Fran contre le mur de la cabine, sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. L'adolescent sentit comme un violent choc intérieur dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas un coup. Enfin si, le coup de la surprise. Un sourire carnassier s'était étiré sur le visage du Prince qui avait repris un air plein de sadisme et d'ironie. Fran était surpris, oui. Fran. Surpris. Vous avez compris l'idée je pense. Bien qu'un peu chamboulé, il fut aussi comme… Soulagé de ce soudain changement d'attitude (sans pourtant le montrer, que ce soit un sentiment ou l'autre).

-Ushishishi, ne serais-tu pas toi-même perturbé, chère grenouille ? J'ai l'impression que dans tout ça, c'est toi qui est le plus gêné. Cherches-tu à cacher ton embarras en le rejetant sur le Prince ?

-Ce n'est pas en changeant soudain de caractère que vous paraîtrez moins louche, vous savez. Au contraire.

Bel souriait encore, malgré le discours qu'il se recevait dans la face. Cette fois, il ne lui enverrait pas de couteaux. Il le ferait taire, mais pas de la même façon. Il en crevait d'envie, et il le fit. Il attrapa le visage de son kohai et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de son kohai, forçant le passage de sa bouche. Fran aurait résisté si il avait pu. Si il n'avait pas été aussi troublé. Mais il le laissa faire. Il finit même par y répondre. Il laissa Belphegor entraîner sa langue et finit par s'y joindre lui-même.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, les ramenant à la réalité. Le blond relâcha son cadet d'un geste infiniment lent pendant que celui-ci se relevait. Aucun des deux ne savait si ce baiser contenait des sentiments. Il était trop flou pour ça. Ils y avaient pris goût, c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire…

A part qu'ils étaient bien contents que personne ne soit dans le couloir lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Musique : __Special illusion__ – Fran (Character song de Fran)_

_Petite note de Moki : Bonjour ! Grand plaisir que ce fut d'écrire ce chapitre, parce que… Les personnages réagissent un peu, et certains trucs se réalisent. Je n'en dirais pas plus, maha. Toujours ces événements un peu distants les uns par rapport aux autres, séparés par mes chers amis qui m'ont sauvé plus de mille fosi, les trois petits points =w=. Bonne lecture 8D_

…

Belphegor s'affala sur l'un des lits de la chambre, comme épuisé par le voyage. Fran ne tarda pas à se laisser tomber à son tour sur l'autre matelas.

Le prince se sentait mieux à présent. Il avait un peu l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. Il se remercia intérieurement d'avoir brusquement changé d'attitude. Puis il repensa à ce qui s'était passé après ce changement. Et là, il se dit qu'il n'était pas à féliciter. Non pas de l'avoir fait. Il s'en fichait. C'était un prince, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et puis cette grenouille était allée trop loin. Après tout, tous les moyens étaient bons pour le faire taire, non ? Non. Car il y avait pris goût. Il se retourna sur son lit en repensant à ces sensations.

Fran, jusque là perdu lui aussi dans les pensées, poussa un soupir qu'on pourrait qualifier de lascif. La réalité lui revint soudain en pleine face lorsqu'il se rappela pourquoi il était là. Ils étaient en mission. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre du bon temps dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ni dans un ascenseur. Du bon temps ? Dans l'ascenseur ? Mais attends. A quoi il pensait là. Il se redressa seulement quelque secondes après s'être allongé et attrapa le sac qu'il avait posé au pied du lit. Il sortit un paquet de feuilles, agrafées les unes aux autres en un dossier compact.

-La cible s'appelle Makoto, dit-il en feuilletant le tas. 36 ans. Plutôt grand, cheveux châtains, yeux gris.

-Ushishishi, il est d'apparence plutôt banale en fait, ricana Bel qui s'était assis à côté de son kohai (à une distance raisonnable cependant, soyons sérieux).

-Nous devons juste le suivre afin de récupérer des informations, continua Fran.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Rien d'autre.

Le blond soupira. Il n'allait même pas pouvoir s'amuser. Cela allait donc être si ennuyeux ? Encore plus ennuyeux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il aurait au moins eu la possibilité de se défouler si il y avait eu meurtre de quelqu'un dans la mission.

-Il est dans la chambre juste à côté. Nous saurons quand il sortira. En attendant nous devons rester.

Sur ces mots, Fran se recoucha, sans se soucier de Belphegor qui était encore assis mais qui retourna sur son lit deux secondes plus tard. Ils allaient pouvoir se reposer, au final. Cinq secondes après. Fran ferma les yeux. Sept secondes après. Bel apparut dans son esprit. Sept virgule deux secondes après, il chassa cette image. Dix-huit secondes après, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses pensées. Trente-cinq secondes après, il rêvait.

…

La porte claqua. Des pas se firent entendre. Makoto était visiblement sorti. Bel se leva, s'attendant à ce que son apprenti le suive. S'apercevant que non, il se retourna. L'apprenti en question était toujours couché, enfin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son souffle lent, quelques mèches vertes retombaient sur son visage. Le prince soupira, et se dirigea vers lui.

-Hey, la grenouille, réveille toi.

-Mh…

Un tintement métallique se fit entendre. Rien qu'au son, et connaissant Belphegor, on pouvait deviner qu'il avait sorti ses armes. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une rafale de couteaux (note : quelle belle façon de réveiller quelqu'un dites-moi), mais un gémissement à peine audible le devança.

-Bel… Senpai…

… Gémissement qui lui coupa le souffle. Au point qu'il faillit en lâcher ses couteaux. A la place, il les remit dans sa poche. Ce n'était que deux mots, n'est-ce pas ? Deux mots qui l'appelaient, d'une certaine façon, quand même. Il se demanda si il avait bien entendu et se pencha sur le visage de l'illusionniste. Quelque chose d'inconnu le poussa à poser sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent, l'effleurant à peine. Quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus familier, le poussa à la retirer rapidement.

-Réveille-toi. Makoto est parti depuis un moment. On va le louper.

Fran ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, sembla prendre conscience de la situation et se leva d'un geste vif, entraînant Bel à sa suite. Celui-ci étant un peu surpris, il ne fit même pas attention lorsque Fran lui prit le poignet jusqu'à la porte.

-T'es en forme au réveil toi.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne s'était pas réellement endormi, à vrai dire. Pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi faire semblant ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Enfin, il voulait voir la réaction de Bel, simplement. Voir ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il entendrait son apprenti prononcer son nom dans son « sommeil ». Résultat convainquant. Un geste tendre de la part de Belphegor était presque impensable. Encore plus impensable que le fait que Fran se soit senti bien. Infiniment bien. Il avait juste voulu voir sa réaction. Non, pas « juste ». Il y avait autre chose. Chose que tout le monde a déjà deviné ici, mais qu'il n'était pas en mesure de s'avouer à lui-même.

Les deux Varias, qui étaient arrivés dehors, retrouvèrent bien heureusement vite leur cible. Makoto était assis à la terrasse d'un café, sirotant peinard un milk-shake au goût inconnu. Café qu'ils rejoignirent, couverts d'une illusion. Le magicien avait décrété que la cible les trouverait trop suspects à le suivre partout. Alors il les rendrait invisible, tout simplement. Ainsi, ils étaient tranquilles. Evitons les complications.

…

-Saloperie de grenouille, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

Fran esquiva cinq couteaux qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, Bel-senpai. Si vous arrêtiez de me regarder de manière si flippante, vous n'auriez pas laissé échapper la cible. Et j'aurais peut-être pu me concentrer au lieu de vous empêcher de me violer.

-Tch, ta gueule…

La grenouille ne répondit pas. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils avaient commencé à s'engueuler, il ne voulait pas en rajouter, bien que leurs disputes soient habituelles. C'était leur seule façon de communiquer, quand on y pensait. Avaient-il un jour échangé quoi que ce soit de normal pendant plus d'une minute ? Quoique dans la chambre, tout à l'heure, quand Fran exposait le dossier. Mais bon, ça c'était dans le cadre de la mission. Quand il l'avait embrassé ? Non, ce n'était pas normal, ça. Et quand il lui avait caressé la joue ? Pas normal non plus.

-Bon, magne-toi maintenant. On va plus savoir le retrouver.

Bel ayant réagi de manière logique, Fran considéra qu'il s'était calmé, et le suivit d'un pas fatigué, pour changer. Soudain, le prince s'arrêta, comme ayant une révélation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, malheureusement. Elle aurait été bien utile.

-On fait comment ?

-De quoi ?

-Pour le retrouver. Le prince n'a pas envie de faire toute la ville. Et il pourrait nous filer entre les doigts facilement.

-C'est déjà fait, Bel-senpai.

Belphegor sourit légèrement, laissant un air un peu étonné sur le visage de son coéquipier. Le prince n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir comme ça lorsque Fran lui répondait… Si ? Enfin, il fallait avouer que la réponse en question n'avait rien d'impertinent (pour une fois), ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais même. Jamais, en plusieurs années à faire équipe avec lui, Fran n'avait perçu un sourire sur le visage de son senpai à ce genre de moment. Et c'était également la première fois qu'il réagissait avec logique et stratégie en ce genre de moments. Bel était intelligent, tout le monde le savait. Mais tout le monde savait tout aussi bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se disputer avec Fran lorsqu'il était avec lui, voire de redevenir un vrai gamin. Au fil du temps, ce n'était plus réellement violent. Enfin, si, violent, mais en même temps presque amical.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Bel d'un ton un peu agacé.

-A rien, répondit son apprenti.

-Tu mens.

-Peut-être.

Non, Belphegor n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Se passait-il la même chose dans celle de Bel ? C'était compliqué. Mettre les choses au clair ? Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Tout ce qu'il risquait de faire c'était les compliquer encore plus.

-Bel-senpai ?

-Mh ?

Il s'agrippa au col du plus âgé, l'attirant vers lui et l'abaissant à sa hauteur. Son cœur battait fort. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il se demanda si il avait perdu la tête, lui aussi. Tant pis. Il l'embrassa.

Ils avaient bel et bien perdu la tête.


	4. Chapter 4

_Musique : __Magnet__ – Vocaloid (Je vous conseille la version de Hatsune Mikuo et Megurine Luki, mais faites comme vous voulez pour ça)._

_Petite note de Moki : I'M LAAAAAATE ! Excusez-moi de ce FUCKIN' retard. Voici enfin le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette fuckin' fiction, que je suis bien contente d'avoir terminée… Y'a pas d'histoire quand on y pense. C'est nul. Bref. Hem… Voilà. Finalement, il n'y a pas de vrai Lemon… Ne me tuez pas. J'f'rais bien un OS BelxFran pour compenser plus tard. _

…

Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux blonds. Une de celles de Bel agrippait fermement sa nuque, alors que l'autre descendait vers le bas de son dos. Leurs lèves et leurs langues ne voulaient plus se quitter. Leurs corps s'étaient collés presque automatiquement, comme si c'était ce que chacun attendait depuis longtemps. Après tout, c'était peut-être vrai. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un amas de membres entremêlés, de souffles mélangés. Leurs pensées ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose, juste d'étranges sensations désireuses de se rencontrer. La main de Belphegor descendit. Descendit encore. Puis il stoppa tout. Il poussa légèrement son apprenti et le regarda avec un air entre la gêne et l'incompréhension. On aurait aussi pu passer par le dégoût. Fran, lui, arborait pour une fois une autre expression. Un air interrogateur se dessinait son visage, et on pouvait lire la honte dans son regard. La honte de s'être laissé emporter. Et celle de s'être fait en quelque sorte rejeter.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, soupira Bel d'une manière presque inaudible.

Il s'appuya contre la première surface qu'il trouva, ne prenant pas le temps de vérifier si elle était fiable. Le mur d'un bâtiment, s'entend. Le prince prit sa tête entre ses mains, hésitant à rester là, en état de faiblesse, jusqu'à ce que Fran dise quelque chose ou à l'embrasser à nouveau. Les deux alternatives lui paraissaient humiliantes. Il pouvait tout aussi bien faire comme si de rien était. Mais c'était admettre qu'il était un lâche. Il réalisa soudain que depuis cette soirée, il l'avait été. Il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un sale lâche. Il réalisa son comportement indigne d'un prince, du début à la fin.

-Bel-senpai, je…

-Tais-toi.

Même en ce moment, il l'était. Il n'était même pas capable de regarder Fran dans les yeux. Lui, il le fixait, essayant de comprendre. D'obtenir quelque chose. Mais Belphegor ne l'écoutait pas. Il devrait donner une réponse, si il le faisait. Et aussi humiliant que cette pensée puisse être, il n'oserait pas. Ca serait lui avouer tous les sentiments qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher. Et qu'il avait découvert au fil des heures. Il avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Il se détestait de penser ça.

-Vous ne vous souvenez plus du tout… De ce que vous m'avez dit, Bel-senpai ? Ou vous ne le pensiez pas ? Dites-le moi… S'il vous plait.

Le blond s'étonna, relevant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Belphegor s'était rapproché de Fran.

-Vous aviez dit… Que vous m'aimiez.

Et tout devint d'un seul coup encore plus étrange, encore plus lourd, comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Les joues du prince se teintèrent de rouge, celles de la grenouille l'étaient déjà. Bel attira la nuque de Fran à lui, collant son front au sien, couvert par ses mèches de cheveux. Ses mains passèrent du cou de son kohai à ses joues, puis il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes une fois de plus.

-Je t'aime.

Nul ne saurait dire ce qui s'était exactement passé dans la tête de chacun à ce moment. Nul ne saurait dire pourquoi, d'un coup, ils s'étaient tout avoué, à eux-mêmes comme à l'autre. La seule chose qu'on pourrait dire est que tout avait radicalement changé, ne serait-ce que l'espace de ce moment là. La guerre en paix. L'indifférence en attirance. La distance en rapprochement.

Et la haine en amour.

…

-Bel-… Bel-senpai…

-Chut.

-Nous sommes en mission, Bel-senpai.

Le blond continua de déboutonner le manteau de son kohai, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ni du fait qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement au coin de cette rue, Fran plaqué contre le mur, Bel tentant quelque chose de suspect à l'œil de tout passant qui verrait la scène. Seulement, aucun ne la verrait. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Ils étaient couverts d'une illusion.

-Personne ne peut nous voir. Et cette mission ennuie le prince.

Il embrassa ardemment le cou du jeune homme et le débarrassa une fois pour toute de sa veste.

-Le boss va nous tuer.

-M'en fous.

-Vous êtes fou Bel-senpai.

-Je sais.

Tous deux savaient que les protestations de Fran ne serviraient à rien. Car ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils avaient craqué. Ils s'étaient tout déballé, sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actes, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Le désir les consumait, plus fort que jamais. Fran enroula ses bras autour du cou de son blond, ainsi que ses jambes lorsque Bel souleva ses cuisses et l'appuya contre le mur. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, s'abandonnant complètement à lui. A Belphegor. A eux.

-Vas-y, Bel-senpai.

…

-VOIIII ! Comment ça vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

-Ushishishi~ Le requin serait-il devenu sourd ? Ce type ne cachait strictement rien, c'est tout.

-Rien de louche, rectifia Fran.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! Comment pensez-vous que le boss va réagir, hein ? Qui c'est qui va se taper tout le boulot d'après vous ?

-T'auras qu'à le laisser te violer pour te faire pardonner, ushishishi~

Squalo vira soudain au rouge pivoine, se retourna et partit, laissant un prince s'esclaffant au milieu de la pièce et une grenouille soupirant devant un tel spectacle.

-Vous ne changerez jamais, Bel-senpai.

-Toi non plus, répondit l'autre en gardant son sourire.

-Mh, je sais.

Fran sourit à son tour. Un léger sourire en coin, témoignant un reflet de sa personnalité qu'il avait décidé de ne dévoiler qu'à une seule personne. Une personne qui serait le seul spectateur de ses sourires.


End file.
